Project new Eden
by xrdn
Summary: The Covenant have a new weapon and the only ones who can stop the is the are the brave spartans of Zulu team Rated M for later chapters please R


I do not own halo because if I did I would not be writing this but I will claim all Original Characters of this story. But I got to say if Bungie said they wanted it I don't think I could say no…

The drop ship shook with every turn each the sound of wind rushing by kept the soldiers on edge the new Spartans of the Zulu team were fresh out of training fields on the planet Eden and they were itching to prove themselves in battle against real Covenant Forces. Epsilon, Ventus, Ghost, Eta, Sword, and Shadow these six Spartans made up the Zulu Platoon and they now make their way towards their first mission on Altair.

"Alright Zulu team listen up…" Epsilon stood grabbing hold of his assault rifle as he stood up never once did he loose balance even when the transport gave a quick jolt as it began lowering towards the drop zone. "Intel got wind that a Prophet will be landing here with in the next seventy two hours our orders are as followed."He gave a quick glance around the transport. "Find and eliminate the Prophet. Find out why the Covenant are on this planet. And finally take out any other threats on the site." He hit a switch next to him and doors on both sides open up and the ship flooded with light Epsilons gold armor shined brilliantly. "Move out Zulu." He flipped off the safety on his rifle and jumped out towards the forest below.

Ventus had the feeling of flying as he fell through the air. He turned his head to see his teammates in free fall as well. Ghost and Shadow rushed past him like rockets towards the ground. Ventus did a summersault as he pulled two pistols from his sides and landed feet first with a loud crash.

Once they were all on the ground and ready to go they checked there gear and headed north towards the target site.

"Ventus use active camo and scout ahead." Epsilon ordered from the front.

"Right." His Forest green armor changed and became invisible.

"Be careful Ventus." Sword said over the intercom so only Ventus could here it. Her crystal blue armor had two beam sabers on her hips. She was truly nervous about the mission her heart was heavy and she felt a knot in her stomach.

"I'll be fine." Ventus replied but forgot to switch the com-link to were only Sword could here it.

"Keep it in your pants Ventus."The thick Irish accented Ghost burst out with a laugh.

Both Ventus' and Sword's face were bright luckily their helmets hide that well "I-I was just…" Sword couldn't finish the words before Shadow cut her off.

"You were just trying to keep him calm right." The ever insightful Chinese member of the group spoke with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"That's right just trying to keep him calm nothing more."Sword said while looking up at the sky as some birds flew through it.

"Yeah it's not like we are together she just a great friend." Ventus called over.

Eta walked up close behind sword battle rifle in hand and talked to where only Sword could hear her. "That's not what I saw you're more like friends with benefits." Eta was the shortest of all the Spartans her white armor gleaned in the sunlight. She was a mix between Indian and white her skin was a dark tan with raven hair but she carried a southern accent. "Well I promise not to tell the others."

"Quite every body there is an Elite patrol up ahead and it looks like Intel was right a Prophet is here or on its way." Ventus' voice was slightly panicked.

"What do you see how many are there and what are they equipped with." Epsilon ordered.

"Ok uh there are four honor guards one is equipped with a beam saber and the other three have plasma rifles. Ten grunts half with plasma pistols half with needlers and I can guess about two grenades each. So what's your orders engage or go around." Ventus was perched on a branch over looking the patrol.

"Stay put for a sec Ventus." Epsilon turned to Shadow. "What do think should we push through the Patrol of go around."

"We do not want to alert the Covenant even tho we could take them easily if they don't check in we could jeopardize the mission but if we have to retreat they could get in the way in the end it is your call as leader." Shadow was like his name his black armor made him blend in with the dark his visor was as black as his armor his movements were almost impossible to read together with Ghost they were the best sniper team in the Milky way but even thou Ghost and Shadow are complete opposites in the personality department.

"I vote we just kick their bloody arses." Ghost pulled out his fifty-cal and popped in an extended cartage and took off the safety.

Epsilon raised his hand in front of Ghost "No we go around Shadow is right killing them now could jeopardize the mission and that's what come first.

"Hey Epsilon you need to hear this." Ventus voice came over the com-link.

The feed switched over so Epsilon could here what the Elites were saying "The foolish humans days are numbered once the weapon is complete their filthy race will no longer be a blight on the universe."

"What of the Humans' Demons they are strong like us and they die and live with honor."

"Yes they are strong maybe even worthy to join the Covenant but filth is still filth no matter how much you try and clean it thou I would like to test my skills against one."

"This talk is hearsay once the Weapon is complete even their demons will fall in the dust like all those who stand against the Covenant."

Epsilon finally told Ventus to cut the feed." The mission is still the same we must get all data on this weapon and destroy it if it is here. Ventus regroup we need to get to the target site and prepare for the Prophet."

Ventus reappeared in the middle of the group and they all began to head toward the site at a fast march. The trees were tall and the farther they went the more the sun light was blocked by the tops of the trees. Small native wild life jumped between the trees and across the ground. After several hours they came to an abounded temple before an opening to a plain where many of the Covenants awaited the arrival of their Prophet. "This will make for our base of operations Shadow Ghost take positions at the top of the temple. Ventus stay in Active Camo and keep an eye out for Covenant, Eta guard Shadow and ghost Sword your with me once the Prophet is down you and me will enter the Covenant compound and get all data on this Weapon Shadow and Ghost will provide cover fire for us once the Prophet is eliminated and the data is acquired or if with in fifteen minutes it can not be acquired we need to fall back to pick up zone."

Everyone gave a quick nod and moved to their assigned locations.

"Ay Shadow what you think the weapon is." Ghost questioned as he adjusted the sight on his rifle.

"If I knew my opponents every movement then I would never need to fight." Shadow said has he looked through his scope. "The winds of battle are always changing war is as a ocean the tides can change at any moment knowing how to adapt is all that matters."

"Ok not what I asked but what ever."

"Everyone Covenant drop ship inbound thirty bucks says our target is there."Ventus stated.

"Ok Sword get ready to move on my signal Ventus keep providing recon for everyone and if you get the chance plant charges. Eta don't let anyone near ghost and Shadow." Epsilon sounded even tenser the normal the mission was getting to him and everyone could tell.

Ghost had his sights ready for the Prophet while Shadow kept moving from target to target Eta stood behind them ready to throw away her life to protect these twos. Epsilon and Sword stood at the bottom of the temple ready to move. Ventus has made his way farther into the compound and has already planted three charges ready to cover their escape. "Sword please promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks."

"She doesn't need to say that Ventus none of us are going to do something unnecessary were all going to leave here together." Epsilon said with a confident tone.

The drop ship landed in the middle of the compound and in a brilliant light the Prophet emerged.

"Ghost take the shot as soon as you get a clear sight."

"Ay Captain." Ghost carefully took aim and the moment the Prophet was in the clear and he slowly applied pressure to the trigger and the bullet whipped through the air towards its target.

Well here is my new fanfic for Halo please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
